Underneath the Cherryblossoms
by Asakura Twins
Summary: Complete strangers to one another-- Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh have both taken an interest in each other. But that fateful day, May 15, their fates will be star-crossed. (Hao x Yoh) (AU)


**Underneath the Cherryblossoms**

**By Asakura Twins**

**Summary: **Complete strangers to one another-- Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh have both taken an interest in each other. But that fateful day, May 15, their fates will be star-crossed. (Hao x Yoh) (AU)

**Disclaimer: **Not ours.

---

**Chapter One**

Asakura Hao walked through the halls of Funbari High in a bored manner. If he had any choice, He wouldn't be there right now. He'd rather be at home--doing other things than _learning_ it was a pointless activity to him.

Ah, well... at least it gave him something to do--it'd give him an excuse to be as far away from his fangirls as possible, at least.

He had been going to school for all these years--so, why stop now? He figured that it'd be best to get these things done and over with.

At that thought--he smirked, entering the classroom without a word.

The class went silent; the teacher starring at him as she paused from writing on the board.

"You're late again, Asakura." The teacher said in a stern tone.

Hao shrugged--sitting at the only empty desk in the front of the class. "As I am everyday." He sighed, shrugging as he crossed his arms. "The administration sent me here--don't even try to send me up to the office."

She opened her mouth to say something, but, closed it again, shaking her head. _It's best not to waste my time trying to tell this boy to stay in class. He hasn't listened to me before. Chances are, he won't start to do it now._

She then went back to her lecture--the class--well... most of it, anyways, listening closely.

Hao however, turned to see who was sitting next to him. It was... another boy, one that looked like him, too.

What was his name again?

_Yoh...?_

Yeah, that was it.

The boy, of course, was sleeping--as he had a reputation of doing in every class--his head resting on his desk with a goofy smile on his face; a puddle of drool now beginning to form by where his mouth was.

But, Hao didn't know that Yoh liked to say such _random_ things in his sleep.

"Funga fu fu..." His grin widened as his dream continued of... flying oranges. "Hmm... funga fu fu..."

Hao twitched upon hearing that. _Funga__ fu fu...? What the... _He turned to look at the boy once more; narrowing his eyes at him and gently....poking him.

Alright, well, not so much as 'gently'. But he still poked him.

Yoh smiled, his eyes blinking open. "Hmm...?" Then when the pokes became more frequent he began to notice. "W-What is it??" He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The long haired one rolled his eyes. "You were talking in your sleep." He said simply. It was... ironic, to say the least. How could someone like _him _get away with falling asleep in class...?

Yoh rubbed his eyes to see who was talking to him. "Oh! Good morning, Hao! What was I saying?" He smiled, stretching.

"The usual." He answered simply; looking to the front of the class in a bored manner. 'Funga fu fu...' What does that mean, anyways?" His glance turned to Yoh, giving him an odd look.

Yoh laughed. "That? Ha... I don't know myself. But I say it whenever I feel relaxed or at ease... or whenever I'm rolling an orange" He looked at Hao who seemed bored. "I guess you came in late, again? I didn't see you before the bell... then again; I was a little late too. Ehehehe..." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head once more.

Hao nodded. "I only came here because they forced me to." He was referring to the administration. "Hmph. I'll just sneak out of class later, anyways." He glared at the girl behind him--who was... currently trying to get his attention.

He was very popular in the school... not that Hao minded this. It was just the... thousands of fan girls that got on his nerves,

Yoh smiled. Hao never really looked like the guy who liked going to school. Actually Hao looked very mysterious to Yoh.

They rarely talk unless some twist of fate makes them sit near each other. Yoh wanted to get to know him. He was... interesting. Perhaps... they could even be friends. His smile widened at the thought.

"Hey... why don't we walk around during lunch?" He offered.

Hao paused for a moment; turning to stare at Yoh this time, but, his expression never changed. He smirked; more irony, eh?

Hao didn't know much about Yoh... then again... he didn't care much to get to know people. Especially people like him.

But... this would be interesting. "...Alright." He shrugged. "I'll meet you then."

This made Yoh happy. "Yay! Thanks!" he then went back to listening to the teacher was lecturing.

It was only a few more minutes until he was once again passed out on his desk--sleeping in the same position as last time.

The long-haired one, however, merely turned back when Yoh fell asleep--interrupting the teacher to tell them that he needed to use the restroom.

He smirked to himself--he'd cut class for now. There was no one he was going to sit in there for another hour.

At least... until he had to meet Yoh once again.

Perhaps... getting to know someone like him wouldn't be _too_ bad.

It would be interesting, at least.

--

Yoh waited by the gate. It was a nice day out. He wondered where they could go. How much of lunch would they be able to use? Yoh shrugged it off. Best not to worry about things. He sat down hummed a song from his childhood...

Hao approached Yoh from behind--he was a bit late... but... Hao was never early for these kind of things.

He paused, however, when he heard Yoh's humming; it sounded... faintly familiar... yet; he could not remember where he had learned it before.

He shook it off. It was probably nothing to worry about, anyways.

"Yoh." He called out for him in an attempt to get his attention.

Yoh turned. "Hmm? Oh hey! Glad you made it!" He smiled, getting up. "Sorry I was a bit early" He put his hand behind his head.

"It's fine." Hao shrugged. "I was late, anyways." He began to walk off.

"So." He turned his head in Yoh's direction. "Where exactly do you plan on eating?"

"Huh? Hmm... I didn't plan that..." He cupped his chin and looked up. "As a matter of fact... I didn't really plan on anything" Yoh laughed.

The long-haired one. "Then we can just walk around for now, I suppose." It really didn't matter to Hao what they did... and he wasn't really hungry, either.

"Okay!" Yoh walked happily. The point of them getting together was to get to know each other. "So uh... where do you live?"

Hao starred at Yoh. Wasn't that a little... personal?

Change of subject would be good right about now. Hao was good at that, anyways. "Here." He threw Yoh an orange. "You like oranges, don't you?"

Completely forgetting about what he just asked, Yoh caught the orange. "Wow! Thanks! How'd you know I like these?"

Hao smirked. He knew everything... of course. "You talk about them a lot." He pointed out.

"Ahh... I see... " Yoh's eyes wandered for a shady spot. "Aha!" He ran to a green spot under a tree.

Hao raised an eyebrow, but, shrugged it off--following closely behind Yoh and sitting next to him. "Hmm..."

Yoh sat and leaned against the tree. He stretched. "AAH! What a beautiful day, huh Hao?" He smiled. It was just a perfect spring day. Warm and breezy. Sunny and nice.

Hao smiled slightly. It felt warm out today--not too cold, nor hot. "Aaa." He answered. "It is." He sighed--this was boring so far. He could be doing better things right now.

Yoh closed his eyes hummed the song he was humming before. It was so perfect. This was so relaxing.

Hao frowned--this was really boring. How could Yoh just sit here like this? He listened to Yoh's song for a few minutes before turning to look at him, a smirk forming on his face. It wouldn't be boring if he messed around with _him_ a little...

Days like these made Yoh really happy. Nature was really pretty to him. He grinned sheepishly.

Hao starred at Yoh for a few more moments--continuing to smirk at him. He leaned in quickly, swiftly to press his lips against Yoh's.

It was a brief, quick kiss, but, a kiss nonetheless.

Shocked. One word to describe what he felt. Yoh felt his face heat up. Did Hao just kiss him? Yeah he did... he didn't know whether to be surprised or scared.

Hao snickered mentally. He was so good at this. "Well?" An eyebrow rose. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Yoh laughed. "You bet I do!" he then leaned and planted a small kiss on Hao's cheek. "There you go"

Hao paused; staring at Yoh calmly before smirking again. "Hmm..." So, Yoh thought it was a game, did he? Yoh... wasn't very bright, apparently...

Yoh smiled. "Uh.. " Now he was confused. Was it Hao's turn or what? Whatever it was, Yoh liked playing.

Hao fell; about to tear his hair out. He hit Yoh in the back of his head, standing. "It wasn't a game, stupid." He snorted.

"Owie.." Yoh cringed and rubbed the back of his head. What was that for? Hao said that it wasn't a game. "Then what was it?" he whined.

"A kiss." Hao shook his head, muttering random things under his breath. Now he was in a bad mood.

Yoh slowly nodded. "Ohh..." A pause "Then why?"

Hao starred at him calmly, shrugging once more. "Because I wanted to kiss you."

Slowly nodding "Ooh... " he shrugged. Whatever he wanted, he wanted. Though it made him feel... different.

"Right." Hao waved at him. "I'll leave you with that thought." And with that--he began to walk away; frowning. He had to remind himself not to kiss Yoh again.

Yoh stood up after thinking. "Wait!" He ran up to him.

Hao stopped; but, didn't turn. "...What?"

Yoh then stood up straight and linked his lips with Hao for a few seconds. After which, he smiled and blushed, and quickly jogged back to school; not knowing Hao's reaction.

Hao stood frozen for a few moments; not even able to think for a moment. It's not everyday that someone kisses him; instead, it was the other way around.

He slowly smirked. Ah well... As far as Hao saw it; nothing between the two had changed.

Yoh ran happily. He felt warm inside. He was kissed. Yoh had always liked Hao. He wouldn't deny that. And he wanted to get to know him better. He was lucky he asked Hao to go with him today.

**To be continued**


End file.
